The invention herein pertains to drying articles which have been worn and particularly pertain to drying helmets used when racing vehicles such as automobiles.
Paper towels, hand-held blowers and other items have been used to wipe and dry the inside of helmets which are wet with perspiration after use by race car drivers. However, such xe2x80x9chandxe2x80x9d drying removes only surface moisture and does not necessarily reach all the crevices and areas containing moisture along the inside of the helmet. Hence, when the driver uses the helmet again, such as for a second race on that day, he is confronted with a damp, uncomfortable helmet which can be distracting to his concentration.
Thus, with the difficulties, inconvenience and incompleteness associated with drying the inside of a helmet by hand, whether using a towel or electric blower, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a simple, quick and effective means for drying a helmet such as worn by race car drivers.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a stanchion for drying helmets which allows removal of all moisture as contained therein.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a helmet dryer which can be connected to a conventional 110 volt A.C. source and operated with the helmet placed thereon.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an air filtering cartridge as featured in an alternate embodiment.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a helmet drying device which has spacers for separating the helmet from the device to insure a proper and effective air flow.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a helmet dryer which allows xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d drying and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and distribute.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing a helmet dryer having a cylindrically shaped base containing an electric fan. Attached to the base and in fluid communication therewith is a stanchion containing a series of apertures and having a dome mounted at the top. The dome also provides apertures for air flow and includes a plurality of spacers on which the helmet is placed and which separates the inside of the helmet from the stanchion while the helmet is drying. The spacers permit air to freely move between the dome and the helmet to insure fast and efficient drying. By placing the helmet on the stanchion and turning on a switch, the electric fan blows air into the stanchion where it circulates through the helmet to dry all the moisture contained on the inside of the helmet. Within a few minutes the helmet is dried and can be removed for comfortable wearing during racing or other activities.
In an alternate embodiment of the invention a filter cartridge containing charcoal particles is utilized. The charcoal cartridge is positioned in the air stream of the stanchion to filter and remove odors from the air as it is directed into the helmet.